The state of the art is that disc retarding conveyors move the carried, loose material by discs that are screwed or cast onto individual chain elements of the solid chain. Due to the meshing of the teeth into the diversion and drive stations of the individual chain elements, these disc retarding conveyors are very loud when in operation and have various other disadvantages. The disc retarding conveyor can be improved with a solid, smooth traction device, e.g., a steel cable. In this case, individual nodes and press-pieces are squashed onto the steel cable. Two half-dishes of one static plate, that have a common diameter surface, will be inverted over these press-pieces and screwed together. The static plates are driven by yokes cycling around a drive wheel; these yokes surround the traction rope and press against the surfaces of the static plates. High demands are placed on the uniformity of the distribution, so that the motive power is picked up and transferred uniformly over all static plates located in the cycle. Now, in case of a certain irregularity, the entire motive power will be transferred via only one static plate to the traction element, and acceleration jolts result. Therefore this type of disc retarding conveyor, which will only allow a small motive power, is susceptible to breaks in the wire cable, and is less suitable for control of the conveyor path.
Due to the use of additional, known tractive elements made of high-strength Aramid with a large alternating bending strength, the problem of fatigue breaks due to limited alternating bending strength of the steel cable tractive elements will indeed be eliminated, but the static plate mounting and [lack of] uniformity of the force application is not satisfactory.